


Smile

by SaltyWaterMelon2006



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWaterMelon2006/pseuds/SaltyWaterMelon2006
Summary: Charles Wackodin, a 32 year old man who has Moebius syndrome and aspergers was born in at the wrong place at the wrong time. For years he was pushed around and was even dumped in front of a childs home because the ones who was supposed to love him and look out for him when he needed it thought that he was a "retarded mistake". This made it hard to understand some of the most basic feelings and tasks, even viewing violence as a normal due to his environment. When he was arrested for a recent murder which he was a part of, he writes a memoir of his life up to his current sentencing.
Relationships: Abusive - Relationship





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain something before I release my fanfiction, I'm not a doctor, or really know any doctor's. I am not an expert of how conditions work and how it effects people. I am also not saying that people who have Moebius syndrome and asperger's(Who the main character has) is any different from anybody else or a bad person that does unspeakable acts of violence against others. My character Charles Wackodin who has the conditions grew up in a time, and environment where mental health wasn't as advanced as it is today. He grew up in an abusive environment, where he was seen as a freak and his needs weren't met. He was past about to home after home after his mom couldn't take care of such a "freak". This makes him see the world as a place where no real love existed. I'm sorry if I will offended anyone with the story I'm writing currently and will post soon after I finish chapter one, but just a little head up
> 
> This story will contain scenes of abuse  
> Murder with graphic details  
> And psychological trauma

Opening:  
On January 24th, 1967 there was a complaint made by a guest at the budget inn in the state of Pennsylvania. After a maid went in the room for a usual cleaning, she was absolutely horrified to find the dead body of a elderly couple named Mr and Mrs. Maxwell. Mr. Maxwell was bludgeoned in the head with a axe found at the scene which was also used on Mrs. Maxwell on her stomach. Police were called to the room, they found a man who was later identified as 32 year old Charles Wackodin in the closet covered in the victim's blood and holding an axe that was used on the couple.  
Mr. Wackodin, a victim to Moebius syndrome and asperger's, recently escaped a mental ward in Pennsylvania a few months ago with two other patients and have been wanted since. When found, he was arrested quickly and taken to the station, while the couple was taken to the emergency room(They did not survive their injuries). Now Mr. Wackodin will be put on trial for his heinous crimes.  


"I mean, you can try Jerry boy, that's why you're with me." In a small room deep in the court house, Jerry Wilkos, a lawyer well known for a previous case, was in the same room as the already infamous Charles Wackodin.

"What, you think I just have a button which I can do that?"

"Do you?" Charles asked in a mocking tone while chuckling. 

"Don't put on your smart ass act around now. Listen, we don't have all the time in the world. We only have a month until the trial, and if the jury find you guilty, you die." Charles had a look on his that might have meant he was pondering, but Jerry wasn't sure. 

"I might tell them that I was born with a mental disorder and that's that."  
"Heh, Charles let me tell you a thing or two. THAT jury that we are talking about, is not going to give a singing flying bird-" Jerry got right up to Charles face that he can smell the morning coffee with creme off his breath "-if you were born RETARDED!!!"

Just right after those words came out his mouth, he was shocked at himself. Even though Wackodin did some unspeakable things for him to be here, he had never imagined using those words to describe a "mentally disabled" individual in that light.  
Jerry looked into the eyes of Charles, they were unreadable. Jerry always found his client to be a weird fellow, even after being cover in old brown blood he always found times to crack jokes. He was annoyed at first of the man's strange mannerisms, but he have found it to be some sort of strange charm.

Charles slightly opened his mouth to probably add one of his mouthy comments, when an officer that was stationed outside the door while all of this was transparing came into the room holding a folder with a novels worth of paper.

"Hey, I was told to hand this to you Mr. Wilko." Wilko was rummaging through the folder. He took his eyes off the inside, placing them on the African American officer.

"The hell is all this?"

"Documents of your friend over there-" pointing towards Charles who in response just glared back, he added "-well i should be going now, Susan must be waiting for me."

"Bye Samson, say hello to the wife and kids for me." At that, officer Samson walked off closing the door in the process. He stared back at Wackodin who was still gazin towards the door.

"Now lets see what I have on my hands now." Jerry opened up the file in his hands, his faced flashed a look of amazement and feeling of shock. Not for the right reasons though…

"What… how uh- did you… oh my god," was all that Jerry could have sputtered out while comprehending what he was seeing.

"Never said that what I did before was pretty." Sighing, Charles moved his legs to a more comfortable position. The contents in the file showed a murder scene, a middle aged man with light brown hair, and covered in deep cuts and a pool of his own blood. And his necks was fully sliced open roughly.

But there was more, under that was a photo of a child, a redhead green eyed child only baring a swimming trunk. Nothing was wrong with the boy, well instead of a burn mark on his left cheek. And several more photos in the file wasn't that much different from the two other photos.

Jerry slowly moved his gaze from the contents of the file to the figure of Wackodin, taking a long drag of his cigarette as if it were any other situation. 

"What am I going to do with you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Please may I stress again that I'm not a professional on these conditions so please feel free to leave your comments and criticism bellow for me to understand and write a better story with it, thanks


End file.
